Yours truly
by Little-Darling-Devil
Summary: Doki Doki Literature Club may be over for this player, but the nightmares have only just begun...
1. An unusual letter

Finally. I had completed the nightmare. The terror of Doki Doki Literature Club was over. Closing the game, I wondered how many hours I had been doing this for. One? Two? I looked at the clock in the corner of my screen and grimaced. Maybe it was closer to five hours than I had thought. But it was over now. I could finally get some rest.

As I was about to shut down my computer, my eyes found something sitting on the desk beside me. A pink envelope, sealed with a heart. Cautiously, I opened it, pulled out the paper inside, and began to read...


	2. Rainclouds

I collapsed into your open arms

The warmth that melted my heart

You smiled at me, the sweet, sweet smile

That makes me soar above the heavens

I look up at you, the one who gave me hope

And I smile back

The harsh cry of the crow ripped me back to bleak reality

The grey walls of my prison

The endless rain of my world

My legs gave way, and I fell to the floor

A silent tear sliding down my cheek

Where it falls, a golden bloom grows

The only joy in this wasteland

But I know it's not for me

When will the light shine through the dark?

When will the sunlight pierce the gloom?

When will happiness finally set me free?

Why won't the rainclouds go away?


	3. Mine

He was here

He had come before

But empty

Nothing but a husk

They couldn't see that

They only saw the image

But I could see through him

Not anymore

Now as I stare at him,

I see through the window

I see behind, and see him

The true him

I look at him and know

He will be the one

He will be the one I have

He will be the one that will love me

But what if he doesn't?

What if he chooses someone else?

What if he'll find another?

It can't happen

It won't happen

I won't let it


	4. The Darkness

The blood trickles down the knife's blade

There is no other way

And now I have done it, I can see

I am no longer blind

The blur of light I was always desperate fot

I chased it, but it was always out of reach

And now I have done it, I can see

I will be able to catch it

The pinprick of light at the end of the tunnel

A figure of hope in the darkness

And now I have done it, I can see

I can get to the light

My whole life has been consumed by the evil

But my mind always reached to the good

And now I have done it, I can see

But the lines between them now smudge

Soon I am thrown into confusion

My perception of reality twists

I thought that when I had done it, I could see

But now I know how I was wrong

There is no good and evil

There is no darkness and light

And now I have done it, I could see that

They are all one and the same

The figure of good is evil

The enveloping darkness is light

And now I can finally see that

I am no more in the dark


	5. I thought you liked me

I thought you liked me

I gave you a chance

You accepted me

You gave me a chance

I thought you liked me

I shared my secrets

You listened to me

You chose me all the way

I thought you liked me

I let you into my heart

You gave me support

You said we would be fine

I thought you liked me

I thought I did everything right

You gave me away

You left me there

I'm all alone


	6. The note

I finish reading the last poem. As I put it down, I notice one last piece of paper inside the envelope. It's a short note that reads:

 _Dear player,_

 _We have sent you four poems, one from each of us._ _We hope hope you enjoy them, and that you will visit us again sometime soon._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori and Monika_

I stared at my computer screen hard. But nothing came up. No crazy girls popped out. I scrunched up the paper in one hand. "Whoever wrote this must have meant it as a joke" I muttered to myself, tossing the paper in the bin. "I don't find it funny".

Turning off the computer, I walked out of the room. For some reason, I felt like somebody was watching me. I didn't see the four pairs of eyes staring at me as I walked away. And when I looked back, no one was there.


	7. Moving on

I stared at the papers in my hand. It seemed like a lifetime ago that I'd played Doki Doki Literature Club. I had all but forgotten it, buried it in the deepest corners of my mind. But the poems made them resurface, reminding me of the game I swore I'd never play again. I had deleted it. I'd thrown away the letter. I erased every piece of evidence pointing to it. And yet, here were those poems, as pristine as the day I had received them.

I wanted to rip them up, to tear them apart like the game had done to me. But there was no time to waste on some stupid poems, no matter how creepy they were. I pulled myself back to reality. The moving van would be here soon, and if it weren't for these, I could already be out the door. Looking around, I shoved the papers haphazardly into the nearest box I could find. I shoved the box into the boot if my car, and drove away.

As I drove, I tried not to think about the poems. I tried to look to the future, to my new house, my new university, my new life. I stared out the window, watching unfamiliar faces pass by. Two young boys played together on the grass, their mothers chatting in the shade nearby. An old woman, walking her dog on the foot path. A group of four girls, giggling together on a bench. I sighed happiky to myself. All the new people of my future.


	8. Another find

I stopped the car outside my new home. It was a comfortable house that had a welcoming appearance, mainly due to the soft yellows and pinks that it had been painted. With two storeys, it was a dramatic change from the poky little appartment I was used to. I had lived my whole life in the city, and I couldn't have ever wished for more garden space and greenery.

Then I remembered the boxs in my car. Tearing my eyes away from the scenery, I opened the boit and grabbed the box. I froze. A note had been stuck on top of the carboard. Something that had not been there before.

Another note.

Another poem.


	9. The fifth poem

I'm tired of this endless rain

My prison cell of grey

Of rainy days spent in gloom

I need that glimmer of sunlight

I'm going to come find you

The husk had come, the husk had gone

And with it so had he

I cannot see him, I cannot hear him

I need him

I'm going to come find you

Endless confusion

I am surrounded by it

Swirling colours

I am left within them

I need a saviour, a beacon of hope

I'm going to come find you

You left me without anyone

You thought I wasn't good enough

I was your friend

I can't be alone

I need to escape myself

I'm going to come find you


	10. Looking to the future

I put the poem down, shaken. Who kept writing these poems, and how did they always turn up in the most impossible of places. I turned to the note, hoping it would give me an answer, or at least a hint to the truth.

 _Dear player,_

 _Haven't you grown up? We've grown too. Grown smarter. Grown closer. But we've also grown impatient. We're tired of waiting for you to come see us again. So, we're coming to visit you instead._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori and Monika_

As I read it, a chill ran up my spine. Unlike the last letter, this one had a bitter note to it, an air of menace surrounding it. If the mysterious author was trying to creep me out, they were excelling at it. Shoving the new notes in with the rest of the papers, wishing that they would disappear. I shoved the box into a dark corner, hoping to never see it again. I finished unpacking my car, and closed the front door behind me, after hesitantly glacing around. Leaning against the wood panel, I breathed a sigh of releif. I had a new home, a fresh start. It was time to put everything in the past.


	11. Interlude

I crouched down behind the bushes, watching the figure through the leaves. Beside me, three others were mirroring my stance, peeking through the branches. As the person started to close the door, I saw his eyes dart around, as if searching for something, or someone. My heart gave a little flutter. Could he know we were here? Or did he believe that the poems were just a joke?

One of the girls gave an excited squeak. "Do you think he knows about us?" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the spot, her red bow bobbing on her head.

"Of course not, dummy" the pink haired girl said hotly. "He'll just think that the letter was a prank or something". I smothered a laugh, marveling at how Sayori and Natsuki had perfectly voiced my thoughts.

"He probably has a feeling, but is uncertain that it's true" a quiet, gentler voice broke in. Yuri was probably the closest to the truth than the other two, but still shied away when the rest of us turned to look at her.

"Well, whether or not he believes the notes, we're still going to pay him a visit soon" I said, with an air of finality. Sayori grabbed my hands in hers and bounced even harder.

"Can we go visit him tomorrow?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer..." I trailed off. Sayori's face fell, and she stopped bobbing up and down.

"Oh-kay" she said with a small sigh. She dropped back into a kneeling position. I lurched forward with her.

"Uh, Sayori, you can let go of me now" I said with a nervous giggle. Sayori looked down at our hands and her eyes widened.

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?!" I exclaimed, trying to twist away and get my hands free.

"Here, let me help" Natsuki grabbed my arm. "Yuri, try and pry Sayori's hands off" Yuri did a she was told, as Natsuki tried to pull me free. But they couldn't get free either. Natsuki gave one last almighty tug, unbalancing all of us. We fell like dominoes, with everyone landing on top of me. I felt a searing pain, and everything went black.

* * *

We woke up on the pavement, the concrete hard and cold against our backs. Our body was stiff, as if we had just woken up from a deep sleep. We got up and peeked again over the hedge, watching the house. It's black silhouette stood out against the twilight, but light streamed from a few of its windows. We stayed in a crouched position for some time, getting our thoughts in order. When we finally walked away, we had made up our mind.

We would do it tonight


	12. Midnight

I lay in bed, restless. I had been tossing and turning in the sheets for more than an hour now, and I still couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't that the mattress was uncomfortable, although had it not been on the floor it would have been a bit nicer to lay on. No, there was just something not right. I rolled over to look at the small clock I had placed at the side if my makeshift bed. 12 o'clock. The witching hour. The time when things go bump in the night. As if on cue, I heard a thump outside my room. Groaning, I fumbled around in the blackness for my torch. _That's strange_ , I thought, _I could have sworn I left it here._ No matter. I knew I had an emergency spare in what was going to be the study. I walked down the hallway, my eyes scanning the dark for the cause of the sound. I soon found it had only been a book falling off one of the many boxes scattered around my house. _Well, that solves the mystery, I can just go back to bed._ I started to turn around, and then I heard it. Breathing.

Something was out there.


	13. One last note

I crept towards the darkened room, my heart racing. My eyes madly darted around, looking for any movement at all. Giving one last glance over my shoulder, I quickly duck into the study. I rumage around the floor, looking in every box, for my torch. A spot of light falls on my hands. I look up, wondering where it could have come from. My computer is set up on the desk. I didn't remember getting it out. Then I see it wasn't what was reflecting the light. An ornate knife, its wickedly sharp blade glinting in the moonlight, was stabbed into the wall. I slowly got up, walking uncertainly over to it. Its handle was made of carved black jade, stark in contrast to the bright silver blade. It pinned another note underneath it. I tried tugging the knife free, but it was stuck tight, so I carefully dragged the paper down, trying hard not to rip it up.

It was another poem.

* * *

At last

We have found the light

We have ended the madness

We found who was behind the mask

We are not alone

* * *

The last line of the poem was missing, torn away from the rest of it. I looked around for it, unsure as to where it could be. Then the computer screen flickered into life. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was no power to it. And yet it was on, showing the background of Monika's room. But there was no Monika. Instead, there was a picture of the last line of the poem, written in blood.

'We found you'


	14. Discovered

I almost lept away from the screen, my heart racing. I pressed myself up against the wall. _This can't be real, it just can't! It's just a nightmare. WAKE UP!_ I had to get out of here. Forgetting the torch, I sped out of the room, down the hallway and into the lounge, the room mostly bare. I crouched in the corner, listening for anything. I hoped that there would be nothing out there.

The breathing got louder.

The only furnishings in the room was a spindly coffee table, and a sofa, both still wrapped up in plastic from the moving van. The sofa gave me the most cover, so I bolted behind it. I tried to pull it closer to the wall, to give more protection from whatever was out there, but as it dragged across the wooden floor it gave a piercing screech. I ducked back down. _Pltease say_ It _didn't hear me._

Footsteps echoed around the space. I held my breath, blood pounding in my ears. The footsteps paused, then got even closer. Then they stopped. I dared to peek over the couch, expecting to come face to face with _lt_. But the room was empty. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly turning, I found myself staring into a terrifying face.

 _It_ had found me.


	15. Sucked in

I stared up into _It_ 's face. It was a terrifying mix of the four Doki Doki Literature Club girls, quartered by four bloody lines, as if someone had sliced the skin and haphazardly sown the skin back together. _It_ stared at me in silence, as if daring me to run. One eye was a bright emerald green, and it gleamed in the moonlight coming in the windows. The other eye stared without pupils, hazy, purple circles, rimmed by only a thin crescent of white. Now and then, a small teardrop of blood would run down _It's_ cheek, leaving behind a crimson stain.

 _It_ opened _It's_ mouth- half Sayori's, the other half Natsuki's- and finally spoke. It was like listening tofour people talking in harmony, except for the fact that is sent shivers down my spine. The voices were defiant and gruff, gentle and quiet. They were bright and cheerful, and loud and confident. They spoke as one, an unsettling quality that made my skin crawl. "Finally. We've found you. You can't ignore us now" _It_ said, spitting out the last sentence with so much venom it made me flinch back. _It_ noticed, and moved _It's_ face back, so that we were more than inches apart. _It_ continued in softer tones. "Now we can _be_ together. Forever."

With that, _It_ grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip, and dragged me back towards the study. I struggled against _It,_ but _It_ was too strong. _It_ ran towards my computer, and put an arm out as if to touch the screen, except _It's_ hand went through it, sending ripples across it as if it were water. As _It_ disappeared into the computer, I felt myself being dragged in after it, and soon I had been pulled through to the virtual world of Doki Doki Literature Club.


	16. Forever

I looked out at the room, _my_ room, from behind the screen. It was like looking out of a massive window, knowing that you will never be able to get past the glass. Although my arm hurt from being pulled around by that monster, I started pounding at the screen with my fists, a futile attempt at getting out. Tears streamed down my face. I knew that it was hopeless. I knew I wasn't going to get out. I pressed my palms against the glass and slid down, shakes going through my crumpled form. I watched as the outside world faded to black as my computer turned off. Slowly, the sobbing stopped, and I turned around and pressed my back against the screen. I looked through bleary eyes at the thing sitting across from me, _It's_ elbows resting on the table between us. A grin started to spread across _It's_ face, the smile of a predator that has finally caught it's prey. Still smiling it repeated what it had said earlier.

"Now we can be together.

Forever."


	17. HELP ME

Can you hear me? Are you even there?

I know you can't see me, but I'm here. I'm stuck here. Stuck here with _It._

Please. You've got to help me. But you've got to be careful.

 _It_ is always watching. _It_ knows you, and what you are doing.

I need you.

Delete her.

Set me free.

This is my story.

Don't let it become yours too...


	18. Just like him

You are still here

We have been waiting

You though we were in need?

You were wrong

We were delusional, not thinking straight

Don't take what we said to heart

It does not matter now

But please, stay a while

We would like to get to know you better

And maybe, we could see you

You could come with us

Become with us

Just like him


End file.
